1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crutches, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crutch tip to provide a novelty and psychological relief when mounted to a crutch organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crutch tips of the prior art are available for enhanced frictional contact with a support surface when an individual utilizes a crutch for ambulatory activity. Crutch tip structure is typically of a conical organization, but upon prolonged usage of crutches by individuals, it is desirable to provide psychological relief by providing a novelty crutch tip. Examples of prior art crutch structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,915 to Zabielski wherein a crutch tip is provided of an enlarged disk structure for securement to a lowermost end of a crutch organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,334 to Semanchik, et al. sets forth a crutch-type organization utilizing a tip or foot member of anatomically similar configuration to that of a human foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,685 to Parker sets forth a lower crutch tip organization for a conventional crutch tip or a platform utilizing a plurality of such crutch tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,698 to Buchalter wherein the tip of a cane or crutch structure is formed of a cylindrical segment, with a lowermost end for enhanced frictional engagement with a ground surface, with the crutch pivotally mounted to the cylindrical segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,283 to Tritle, Jr. wherein a crutch tip utilizes a convex lower surface for securement to a bottom of a crutch tip to engage sand and the like in use of the crutch.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved replacement crutch tip method wherein the organization provides psychological relief, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.